


We Turned I

by olivemartini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, George's POV, Grief, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Fred's death, by George Weasley</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Turned I

The Day We Turned I

 

I am alone now, dear Fred,

seeing as you left me to join the ranks of the dead,

split in half, spliced in two,

in my most humble opinion there's no me without you,

when I walk I'm off balance,

when I play music I can't find the melody,

took half my brain for I can no longer think,

too half my heart because I can no longer love,

I'm convinced you even took my taste buds,

because everything I eat is dust,

Everyone's oh-so-worried, saying they know my pain,

but they don't know how hard I cry,

because they've never been part of a We turned I


End file.
